


The Anger And The Tears in Between

by janai



Series: The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Strong Language, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: Another outburst of anger has the Doctor thinking.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Anger And The Tears in Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prelude to the next installment....I know, poor Doctor. :>)

"Fuckin' bloody hell,” the Doctor cried out in anger. He threw the spanner he had been using away as he crawled to his feet. The tool skittered across the transparent aluminum floor to bounce against the wall by the old fashioned coat rack.

He looked down at the bloody knuckles on his left hand and cursed again, this time in Galifreyan. 

_Must calm down,_ he thought. _Rose will have felt that and will be out any mo’._

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the anger away into a dark recess of his mind and tried to lock it away in a vault. The only problem was that the vault was almost bulging from the recent bursts of anger that he had tried to shove away. It took several minutes for him to calm down and put the anger to rest.

Finally feeling more stable, he looked down at the blood dripping off his hand and felt a sob catch in his throat. A moment later and tears began to slide down his cheek leaving silver trails against his pale countenance.

First the sharp outburst of anger and then the tears....it was becoming a regular thing since he started having the very evil-feeling hot flashes. It did not take much to get his knickers in a twist and fortunately for him, his anger had not been directed at Rose or their daughter.

However, that did not stop Rose from watching him lose his cool and he always felt bad afterwards. She had told him that if he ever snapped at her or Bonnie for no reason she would slap him into the next week.

He took several very deep calming breaths as he scrubbed the tears away with both hands. This just would not do!

The Doctor twitched slightly when he received a soothing caress from Rose through their bond. She knew what had happened and sent the mental image of her breastfeeding their daughter. He felt his heart soften at the image and he sent a reassuring touch back to her. She always knew how to calm him down and he gratefully pulled out of her mind.

The stinging pain from his wounds caught his attention and he looked back down at the clotted blood over the gashes.

_Well, better plaster them up and call it day._

With a slight bounce in his gait, he left the control room and made his way to the medical bay to clean up. It was almost teatime and his family would be waiting for his arrival.


End file.
